Meant to Be?
by Gryffinclaw41
Summary: The sequel to: Broken Friendships, Hidden Feelings. Rose and Scorpius are back, and this time, their relationship faces even more hardships. With the Tri-Wizard Tournament, and the Yule Ball, their fourth year could be hectic.
1. Chapter 1

**Back again with A SEQUEL! **

**Yuppp**** I've been thinking a lot about it.**

***Disclaimer* I do not own ANY of the Harry Potter Characters **

**Nor, do I have anything to do with Harry Potter. **

**I'm just a fan.**

Rose had been at the Malfoy's for a few weeks now. She had missed her family some, but she much more enjoyed being with Scorpius.

That morning, Rose had gotten up in the guest bedroom, gotten ready for the day and had headed down to breakfast. At first, Rose felt a little awkward about sitting with Astoria and Draco at the table, but she had gotten used to it. They were pretty much like family now.

Rose and Scorpius had spent much time together since the holidays began, and Rose was happy about it. She and Scorpius had plenty of holiday work to do.

Later that day, Rose was in her room doing her holiday work. Then suddenly, a thought popped into her head. She remembered the howler she had gotten back in May or June.

She remembered her father's furious voice, how mad he seemed. She then figured, there must have been a reason her father didn't want her to be at the Malfoy's house. She suddenly started feeling uncomfortable, and left to tell Scorpius.

She entered Scorpius' bedroom, it was covered in silver and green. The colors of the Slytherin house, what a true Slytherin he was. There he was, sitting on the bed, doing his holiday work also. Astoria and Draco had left to do some errands at Diagon Alley, and they probably wouldn't be back for another hour or two.

Rose sat on the edge of Scorpius' bed, "oh hello Rosie, I didn't hear you come in." Scorpius sat closer to her, and kissed her on the cheek. "Scorpius, I've been thinking, and I know my dad didn't want me here and all…." Rose began, trying to build the courage to continue. "Yeah, What of it?" Scorpius answered, edging her on. "I've been thinking, and, maybe coming here wasn't the best decision…." Rose finally blurted out.

"What, you've got to be mad!" Scorpius seemed mad. Rose could tell, he always had a bit of tension in his voice when something ticked him off. "I'm sorry Scorpius… it's just, if my dad didn't want me to come here… there's probably a reason."

Scorpius' face started turning red, from anger. "I LOVE you Rose!" he said to her, then he leaned in and kissed her again, this time on the lips. To Rose it felt forced, "No, no Scorpius, I can't do this." She got up and walked down the hallway of the huge house. Scorpius chased after her, shouting at her, "You can't leave! Holiday only started!" Rose walked into the room and locked the door, and started packing up her things.

Once Rose left the room, they got into an argument. "I thought you understood my feelings!" Rose shouted at him angrily, how she hated her temper. She got it from her dad, and she knew it. "I do Rose! But I don't want to spend the rest of holiday without you!" The tension rose in his voice. Then the front door creaked open, but Rose and Scorpius were too busy to take notice.

"Hey, hey what's going on here!" shouted Draco, breaking up the argument. "Mr. Malfoy, I'd like to go home please….. No offense, it's just I don't feel comfortable here anymore, it's complicated." Rose answered, and Scorpius seemed upset. Rose was heartbroken at the little fight she had just been in, and she went into her room crying.

Minutes later, Astoria came into the room. "Hello darling, I see you and Scorpius had a small fight, you want to go home?" she asked her, trying to be as mothering as she could. "Yes, but you can't tell anybody the reason why." Rose said, wiping the tears off her face. She told Astoria her reason, and she understood completely.

"Well, I'll take you home if you like." She answered, breaking the silence between her and Rose. "Thank you Mrs.," Rose began, but Astoria interrupted her. "Call me Astoria." She said, continuing. Rose smiled, "Thank you Astoria."

Later that day, Rose and Scorpius got into the car, Draco stayed behind to catch up on "business things" while Astoria took Rose back home to the burrow. The whole ride home was silent, and when they finally pulled up to the front yard of the burrow, Rose felt relieved.

Rose got out of the car, and Scorpius helped her unload her things. Albus stood in the window; none of the rest of her family was standing there just him. Scorpius leaned in to hug Rose, but Rose declined. Instead she held out a hand, and Scorpius shook it. "Let's just be friends for now, since we can't seem to handle being a couple right now." She whispered. He looked disappointed, but he understood. He Turned around and entered the car, and Rose watched as they pulled down the long road, and out of sight.

Once they were gone, she walked up the wooden steps to the burrow and walked inside. Albus was glad to see her, so was the rest of her family.

Boy was it good to be home.


	2. Back Home

**So…. Next chapter.**

**(: okay then, let's get on with it.**

Rose went upstairs, and put her bags in her room. Then she went downstairs to eat some dinner that her mother had started preparing earlier. The whole family sat down at the table. Rose looked at her whole family; the family consisted of her cousins, Albus, Lily, and James, her brother Hugo, her mum and dad, and her Aunt Ginny, and Uncle Harry, and of course herself. The rest of the family left years ago, but still visited.

"So Rose how was it at the Malfoy's?" Rose's mother, Hermione had broken the silence. Rose got distracted from her gaze, "Huh? Oh, it was alright." "Why did you come home so early?" her mother questioned he, suspiciously. "Oh, Scorpius and I just had some… disagreements. I don't feel like talking about it." With that, they started eating.

After dinner, Rose and Lily went upstairs to their bedroom which they shared. "So, tell me the real reason why you left his house." Lily said when she was sure the rest of the family was out of earshot.

"Promise not to tell?" Rose started turning red, from both anger, and embarrassment.

"Yes, cross my heart and hope to die." Lily did a little "cross-my-heart" movement.

"Oh, alright, he and I got into a little fight, and I just wanted to come home." Rose started crying, as she thought about Scorpius.

Lily came up to her, and gave her a hug. "What did you fight about?" Rose looked into Lily's eyes, oh Lily, how she always wanted to be helpful to Rose. "He and I fought, because you know how my dad didn't want me to go there?" Rose answered, waiting for Lily's reply. Lily thought for a moment, "Yeah, he wouldn't stop mumbling about it for a week!" "Well, I got uncomfortable; because I figured there probably was a reason he didn't want me there. So I told Scorpius, and he got mad at me. But no matter, we're not together anymore." Rose answered, sadly.

Lily put a hand over her mouth in shock. "You broke up? But you two were so cute together!" Rose just looked down to the floor. Thinking about Scorpius again, and the tears kept running.

"Don't cry Rosie. You know how I hate seeing you cry." Lily pulled a tissue from a box, and started wiping Rose's tears. "Thanks Lil." Rose said, slightly smiling.

Albus came walking into the room. "I told you so Rosie. I knew he was bad." That set Lily off. Lily started screaming at him to get out, and Albus was shocked at the sudden outburst.

Albus left a minute later, and went down the hall to his room. "The nerve of him!" she shouted as she slammed the door shut. "No it's alright; I should have listened to him." Rose talked with almost no tone in her voice at all.

"No, don't say that Rosie! He was a great guy, and I'm positively sure he still is!" Lily was trying her hardest to get him to snap out of it.

After a while of trying to stop her cousin from being depressed, she was quite unsuccessful. "I'm pretty sure you two will be back together by the end of this year. Don't worry." Lily pulled Rose up and they sat together on Rose's bed for awhile.

Rose had quit crying, and then they heard a knock on the door. Both Lily and Rose were startled. "Girls, may I come in?" It was Ginny, Rose's aunt, and Lily's mother. "Yeah Mum! Come in." Lily called back, and then the door opened. "It's bedtime girls, Oh, was I interrupting something?"

Ginny had noticed Rose's tear-stained cheeks. "Rosie, why are you crying?" She started approaching Rose slowly. Lily got up from her spot and gave it to her mother. Ginny sat down. She cuddled Rose, "Boy troubles?" she asked, cautiously. Rose nodded her head. "Boys can be so stupid can't they? Oh honey, there will be plenty of boys trying to get you down. Just don't let them, just be who you are. You'll meet the right person I promise." Ginny continued to hold Rose.

` "Ginny honey, do you know where I put my… Oh I see you're busy with something…. I'll just leave you too it." It was Harry, he had started to walk into the room, and then he walked out fast. Ginny just giggled to herself, so did Rose. "See what I mean?" Ginny laughed.

"Well girls, it's time for bed, get your pajama's on. Rose, your mum and dad will be in soon. Lily, me and you father will be in soon too." Lily nodded, and then Ginny left.

Rose and Lily changed into their Pajama's and waited in their beds and talked. Lily filled Rose in on what she had missed. Then there was another knock on the door, and then Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Ron walked in. "Goodnight girls." Ron said.

He leaned towards Rose and whispered, "Glad you're home Rosie." Rose smiled, and then her mother leaned in and gave her a kiss on the head. "Goodnight girls." All the parents chimed, "Goodnight Mum and Dad." The two girls said together. "Goodnight daddy." Rose added. Ron smiled at her, and left the room.


	3. Uncle George Visits

** Sorry it's been so long for an update!**

**I'm ultra busy, so I think it'll be once a week **

**So, here we go! **

Rose was awoken the next morning to the sunbeams of the window shining on her face. She rubbed her eyes, and slowly sat up in bed. She looked around the room; Lily had left, so Rose got up and went to her dresser, and changed into skinny jeans, and a floral, tank top.

Slipping on some sandals, she left the room and walked down the many flights of stairs. She could smell breakfast cooking, so she probably didn't wake up that late. She reached the bottom of the stairs, only to find that the only people in the kitchen were her mum and her aunt Ginny.

"Where is everyone?" Rose asked, looking around the bottom floor of the burrow.

"Lily, I think is outside planting flowers or something, Albus and James are still asleep, which reminds me, can you go wake them up?" Ginny asked.

"Ron, Hugo, and Harry went to the Auror's office. They said they'd be back by breakfast." Hermione finished.

Rose walked back up the stairs to go wake up her cousins Albus and James. She reached their bedroom door, and knocked on it. Nobody answered, so she just opened the door. Her cousins were sleeping, and Rose was pretty sure Albus was snoring.

Then, Rose remembered that Albus said "I told you so" to Rose last night. Now was the perfect time for revenge. Now, what would she do…?

Rose thought and thought, and then she remembered that Albus seemed to fancy Amanda last year. He never said anything to her or about her though, but she knew it. Rose could tell, she had her mind made up.

She tip-toed over to the side of Albus' bed, then she whispered in his ear, "Albus, Amanda is here. She says she's looking for you, she has something to tell you."

"`Manda's here? I need to go talk to her," the rest was mumbles that Rose couldn't understand. Albus was half asleep so she could hardly understand that. But Rose still thought it was funny, and she put her hand to her mouth to keep herself from giggling.

"Oh, never mind, she says she never wants to see or talk to you again." Rose whispered. James had gotten up and was just staring at her, wide eyed. She could tell he thought she was crazy, and that Albus would get mad at her, but he deserved it.

"No, no, no!" Albus tossed and turned, and then he got up. Looking around the room, and noticing that there was no Amanda at all. "Rose!" he shouted, and Rose fell on the ground, snorting in laughter.

"Not funny…." He yelled at her. Rose was just laughing and laughing.

"You deserved it, and you know you do." She smiled back at him.

"Now, come on you two, breakfast is almost done. Your mum told me to come and get you guys. Let's go, they're waiting for us." Rose motioned for them to follow her, and she left.

Rose walked down the stairs, and then went outside to the garden. Rose loved the garden, it probably her favorite place in the entire Burrow. She loved the beautiful flowers that were planted, and the calm feeling that the garden gave her whenever she was there.

Sure enough, Lily was out there, sitting under the shade of an old tree. Rose went to join her, after she was done admiring the beauty of the flowers.

"Hey Lils, do you think I could join you?" Rose asked her, watching Lily do whatever it was she was up too.

Lily was startled, but then she just smiled and nodded. Patting an area of grass right next to her, and Rose came and sat down next to her.

"What have you been up to Lily?" Rose asked her, since she clearly knew that she had interrupted something.

"Oh, I was just wondering, how long has it been since Grandma and Grandpa Weasley have come to visit us?" Lily answered, as she went back into deep thought.

It had been awhile since their grandparents had visited them at the Burrow. The Burrow used to belong to their grandparents, but then after all the kids got older, got married and had children, they just left the Burrow, and Ginny and Ron decided to share it. Now the large family of 9 lived at the Burrow.

"I honestly don't know Lil, maybe our parents might know." Rose said, now she had gone into deep thought.

The thoughts were soon interrupted by the shouts of Hermione, announcing to everyone that breakfast was ready. Rose and Lily raced each other to the door of the Burrow, and Rose won. Rose just laughed at Lily, and then they went inside to eat.

Ron, Hugo, and Harry had arrived back, and the whole family was sitting at the table. Hermione and Ginny brought out the plates of food, and everybody started eating.

After breakfast, Harry and Ron had to go to work at the office again. Rose hated it when her dad had to go to work, especially after breakfast. But, his job was important and she realized that.

"Rose honey, your uncle George is coming to visit today. Help me clean up the living room." Hermione called from the living room.

Rose loved it when her uncle George visited. He often brought her cousin Roxanne with him. But she loved it more when he came alone, he worked at Weasley Wizard Wheezes, and often brought her, her brother, and her cousins little presents from the shop.

"Okay mum, I'll help you." Rose said, and she ran to the living room to help organize it.

About 2 hours later, there was a knock at the door. Rose knew it was her uncle George and she ran to the door.

"Uncle George!" she shouted as she opened the door.

"Rosie! You've gotten so big! I've got a little present for you! " He laughed, as he hugged her.

"Really," Rose asked him, and then she ran off to get her mum, and to let him know he was here.

"Mum, uncle George is here! He's downstairs and waiting for everybody." Rose shouted to her mum.

"Okay Rose, be sure to let him know Ron isn't here. I'll go find your aunt Ginny, you go find Lily." She said back to her, and then they went off to gather the family.

Rose found Lily; she was already talking to their uncle. Rose came back to him and told him, "Dad and Uncle Harry aren't here. They went off to the office today, and I don't know when they'll be back."

"Oh that's okay. I'll wait here until they get back. It's been forever since I've seen you girls, it's so good to be back at the good 'ol Burrow." He sighed, taking a look at the Burrow.

Moments later, the whole family was downstairs. "George, good to see you again," Hermione smiled, and then she went over to give him a hug.

"George, it's been ages!" Ginny ran over to her brother and hugged him tightly.

James, Albus and Hugo just came over and said "Hi." "I've brought some presents for the kids, if that's alright with you." He said sheepishly, and shrugged.

"Oh that's fine, we love it when you come and visit George!" Hermione and Ginny chimed in together.

It had been ages since any part of the family had come to visit. They hadn't even seen Bill and Fleur since Lily and Hugo were born, and god knows how their kids were doing.

"Alright, for Rose and Lily, my FAVORITE nieces, I have these little Pygmy Puffs. They're cute little fellows, and they're part of our Wonder Witch line. Here take a look. And he pulled out two small cages, and inside the cages were two tiny little pink and purple balls of fluff.

"They're so adorable!" Rose said softly, taking the cage containing the pink ball of fluff. Lily took the purple one.

"Thank you uncle George, they're brilliant!" Lily and Rose chimed together.

George gave Albus, James and Hugo some extendable ears. "Now boys, don't use these against your sisters, me and my brother used to do that, we got in loads of trouble…." George told them. Then he looked sad as he thought about Fred, but then he snapped out of it.

The family went to go sit down in the corner, and Rose and Lily went to play with their Pygmy Puffs. Rose had already decided to name hers Pluffle. They were so adorable, and Rose couldn't wait to take it to Hogwarts next year.


	4. Just a quick note!

**Author's Note: **

Bonjour! (Don't know why I just did that) Anyways, I've been getting some

Reviews lately from some of you, and I'm sorry I haven't made any update in several months. Again, I'm REALLY sorry about not posting in such a long time, but on a quicker note, I wanted to find out if any of you guys wanted to hear any more of this story. If you guys do want to hear the rest of the story, please let me know. Thanks, for reading this. I know it's really short; I'll try to get back on trying to finish the

story.

**Thanks guys, for all the patience**


	5. Diagon Alley

**Finally back with **

**Yet another chapter**

Weeks had passed, and before Rose knew it there were only a couple weeks left of summer holiday, which meant that it was time for her, her brother, and her cousin to finally go and get their new school supplies for the following year.

"Hurry up all of you! Grab your bags, and let's get going!" Hermione and Ginny shouted, pushing the many children out the door.

Harry and Ron followed their wives, giving each other a smirk as they walked out the door.

"Okay kids, grab onto one of your parents, and then we'll apparate to the leaky cauldron." Ron said.

Rose held onto Hermione, Hugo held onto Ron, Lily held onto Ginny, and James and Albus held onto Harry. Within seconds the family appeared in the front of the Leaky Cauldron.

Rose was overbearing with excitement, she couldn't wait to go back to Hogwarts to start her fourth year. Things were going to be different this year… so she hoped.

"Alright kids, let's go and get you new books. Hugo, Rose, hand me your supply lists." Rose and Hugo held out their supply lists, and Hermione grabbed them and studied them carefully.

"Okay Rose, let's see herbology, astronomy, charms, potions, transfiguration, defence against the dark arts, and history of magic, and Hugo, same for you. Okay kids let's get you your books first." Hermione sighed.

Rose looked around the crowded alley, looking for Albus, but he was nowhere to be found. Neither were James or Lily, they must have gone to get their new robes.

After about twenty minutes of searching for their books, they were all set and ready to checkout. "Rose, take your brother to the robe shop, me and your father will meet you there soon." Hermione said as she shooed her children away.

Rose took her brother and walked out the door into the crowded alley. "Robe shop, robe shop, ah there it is!" Rose whispered to herself.

Rose and Hugo walked into the robe shop only to find their cousins standing there picking out their robes. Lily smiled and waved as she saw Rose walk in. Rose waved back, and she and her brother stood around looking at the robes waiting for their parents to come in.

Ron and Hermione walked in eventually after what seemed like ages to Rose. "Well Rosie, you're getting awfully tall… I think it's time to get you new Robes." Hermione started searching the racks and scanned Rose head to toe to find the perfect size.

"What about me?" Hugo exclaimed.

"We got you your robes last year, they should still fit you. Maybe next year you'll get new ones." Ron said, reassuring his son.

"Ah! This one should fit you perfectly." Hermione smiled as she held up one of the robes next to Rose.

Hermione and Rose walked up to the checkout center, and Hermione started talking to the cashier. Rose looked around to see that her father, and her uncle had started talking again.

The family walked out of the shop with their new robes they needed. "Well, that's everything we need. I guess you guys can run around for a little bit. Meet us back here in about 10 minutes, and we'll go to lunch.

Rose and Lily went off to go find some shops. "How about we go to Weasley's Wizard Wheezes?" Rose suggested.

"Sounds good, uncle George would like to see us again I bet." Lily agreed, and the two girls headed off down the alley.


End file.
